


Maken-屁! Bathroom Venus

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Maken-Ki!
Genre: Bathrooms, Bathtubs, F/F, Farting, Gen, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Scat, Sweat, Urination, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Principal Minori orders a bunch of food on the cheap for a party she's hosting for the girls. What sounds like a good idea comes back to bite them in the ass later. The plumbing isn't working, and the girls are in a desperate situation. Minori has only one solution, but she'll have to suffer the most for it to succeed.
Relationships: Nijou Aki/Rokujou Minori
Kudos: 11
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [faraday682](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday682/pseuds/faraday682) in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



“Alright, good job, girls!” said Principal Minori. “Let’s get this party started!”

The latest tournament had been a success, and to celebrate, Minori had personally thrown a party for Tenbi Academy’s best fighters. She and Aki were overseeing the event, and several of the more prominent girls were in attendance. Haruko and Inaho had been invited to come. Azuki, Furan and Chacha, along with the Amato sisters, were also present. With that many people, Minori knew she needed to pick up some food.

The cheapest way to pick up a large amount of food was the nearby 7-Eleven. Minori didn’t read the signs, and picked up as much as she could on a teacher’s salary. She made it back to the school with several plastic bags under her arms, containing all the staple foods that a party like this would be expected to have, along with a couple bottles of soda and tea to fill out the evening.

“Where are the boys?” asked Nurse Aki, looking around the rooms.

“We didn’t invite them. They’d just want to perv on us,” said Haruko. “We can let loose and enjoy ourselves when it’s just girls around.”

“Himegami said she had something to do in the library,” said Inaho. “And the rest of the student council has some paperwork to fill out. Everyone who could attend is here.”

The party went on, with everyone eating the food that Minori had bought. As convenience store food goes, it was good enough quality. Slightly on the greasy side, with maybe a bit too much flavoring to cover up the cheaper materials used to make it in mass. Midori had also stopped by a fast food restaurant on the way to pick up a few more things when she realized how long the party was going to last. When she got there, she found out that Aki had ordered a pizza for everyone, and gladly helped herself to a few of the cheesy slices.

Partway through the party, Minori started getting a call on her phone. She ignored it and let it go to voicemail, followed by a text that she also ignored because she was dancing in the middle of the floor, shaking her breasts and stuffing food down. The message would sit in her phone for another hour, not attracting anyone’s attention. The music playing in the background, along with the conversation, drowned it out.

Two hours had passed, and the food was nearly gone. Only a few crumbs remained. Everyone was feeling full, and none more than Principal Minori. Her track jacket was showing her stomach, her belly button visibly showing from the sheer amount of food she had eaten. Minori patted her stomach, watching it jiggle, and let out a small celebratory burp to mark the end of the party.

“I am stuffed,” she said. “Great job, girls. I think we can call this one a success.”

Aki, however, was looking at the food. She discovered why it was so cheap. Her breasts jiggling as she turned towards Minori, Aki plainly explained what had happened. “This food was near its expiration date. That’s why you were able to get a deal on it. The taste didn’t seem off, but eating food like this can cause problems with the digestive system.”

“What kind of problems?” asked Chaha.

“Constipation and severe flatulence, followed by a need to defecate. It may even lead to diarrhea,” said Aki. “And we ate all of it.”

“Like that’s going to happen to me,” said Minori. “Our stomachs are fine. We’re in good physical condition, we can handle this.”

The silence of the party, starting to slow down, was broken by a loud, sputtering noise, and followed by a foul smell. Everyone looked around, and saw Haruko clutching her ass. Her hands pressing into her ass flesh only made another, louder fart explode from her ass, filling the air near her with her odor. Inaho held her nose, and Azuki wondered why Haruko couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“It was pressing against my bowels really hard!” said Haruko. “I couldn’t...”

Azuki herself ripped a fart shortly after. It hissed out of her panties with a pungent odor. Azuki tried to blow it away from herself, but only blew it into Chacha’s nose. She said she didn’t notice anything, but to everyone who wasn’t her, it smelled just as bad as Haruko’s. Everyone was on edge, waiting for the next.

Inaho and Chacha both farted afterward, their smells mixing together into something that was even worse than they were individually. Chacha’s had a deeper, bassier sound to it that came from deeper in her bowels, and had caused her asshole to pucker when her fat, brown ass let it loose. Every one of the girls gathered for this party wasn’t lacking in the rump department, which only meant that their farts would be harder to ignore than if other girls had been in attendance.

“I can’t believe such delicious food would betray me like this...” said Inaho.

“We have to endure it,” said Chacha, farting once again. “We can’t lose our dignity to some gas!”

Still keeping her eyes closed, Yuka’s ass blasted a noisy fart directly in Furan’s direction. Furan’s nose twitched as she sniffed the air, wondering who wasn’t speaking up. She turned red in the face when her own ass shot out a fart shortly after, making her panties blow out slightly from the sheer wind pressure her ass was creating.

“Maybe you were onto something with this food,” said Minori.

“We have to keep up a good face in front of our students,” said Tomika. “As Tenbin staff, we can’t let them see us doing something like-” Tomika blasted a fart as loud as her younger sister’s, shot right towards Haruko. Being right in the path of her homeroom teacher’s fart was not something Haruko had been expecting, and her ass replied back with a fart of its own.

“Minori, your phone is saying you have a message,” said Aki. Though Aki tried to clench her butt muscles to hold it back, she unleashed a hot fart into her panties. The smell was awful, filling the area around her with a stink that Tomika and Minori slowly backed away from. Aki’s butt was huge, and her gas was much more potent than the younger students at the party.

Finally picking up her cell phone, Minori saw the message. While she read it, her ass made the wettest fart yet, smelling so bad that it felt like the classroom had been filled with a stink bomb. “Due to a broken water main in the city, plumbing for Tenbin Academy has been temporarily shut off. Please don’t turn on any sinks or baths for the time being until the problem is fixed.”

“The plumbing is down?” said Haruko.

“Yeah, that’s what it says,” said Minori, scratching her butt. “Hopefully this is just a bad case of gas we’re all having. You girls feeling alright?” As Minori bent over to speak, her breasts nearly spilling out of her tracksuit, she ripped another round of gas that echoed off the wall behind her.

“So we ate a big feast. All we have to do is hope that the workers in the city are going as fast as they can to fix it,” said Aki.

“They’re not going fast enough,” said Haruko, clutching her butt. “I... I...”

“Me to...” said Inaho, her stomach loudly growling. “This isn’t good.”

“What’s the problem?” asked Tomika.

“It’s like Nurse Aki said,” Yuka calmly answered, feeling it in her own ass. “We have to poop. I can tell from your faces that everyone in this room is struggling to hold back their bowels.”

“I don’t want to soil myself!” said Azuki.

“Of all the times for the plumbing to go down...” said Haruko.

“It’s not just that,” said Chacha, holding her hands between her legs. “The tea and soda were delicious, but I have to pee! Screw it, I’ll just go in the bushes!”

“Nobody’s going in the bushes,” said Tomika, with the same expression on her face. “We’re going to find a solution to this.”

“I’d suggest we make it quick,” said Aki. “Holding it in is very bad for the body. We have to relieve ourselves soon.”

Minori was faced with an impossible situation. Going outside would dirty the school grounds, but if she didn’t move soon, it would be the girls dirtying themselves. She wanted to keep it to herself, as the principal, but she was left with no other options. Minori held her hand to her bloated stomach, letting out another burp, and addressed the room.

“Follow me!” she said. “My private bathroom isn’t far from here!”

“What good will it do if the plumbing is down?” asked Haruko.

“You’ll see when you get there,” said Minori.

The party of nine filed out of the classroom and into the hallway. The empty halls of the school building made their footsteps echo. They were lucky Himegami was in the dorms and the boys were doing something perverted. It was not only their footsteps that were louder, but their farts. As the door to the classroom closed, Aki’s ass puckered open, blurting out a loud fart that reverberated off the walls.

“The farts are getting worse,” said Chacha, herself ripping a strong one into the group of girls standing behind her. Everyone wanted to hold their noses from the smell, but their hands were more occupied with their legs, trying to prevent anything from leaking out before they reached Minori’s office.

As she ran down the hallways, Inaho wanted to use her Maken to go faster, but she didn’t have the key to the office. With every step, a small fart spluttered from her ass, the smell getting thicker as the gas gathered in one place behind her. “I can’t be seen like this,” said Inaho. “It’s so embarrassing.”

“Keep your asses together, we’re nearly there,” said Minori.

Though Minori was keeping a cool head, she knew that she would be the one to pay the price for this. She had picked up the food for the party, and eaten the most of anyone. The immense power of her Maken took a lot of energy. She also loved to eat, especially foods that a party provided. All that food she had stuffed her belly with was going to have to come out eventually. She heard her stomach growling, and told herself to endure it for a while longer. As Principal, it was her duty to ensure that her students were taken care of first.

The nine arrived at the door to Minori’s office. They all fit inside. Several of them got stuck trying to fit through the door at once. Their boobs and butts were so voluptuous that when more than two of them tried to squeeze through the narrow doorway, they ended up getting stuck. Minori cleared the way, hastily searching in her tracksuit’s pockets to find the keys to her private bathroom.

“Found ‘em!” Minori said. “Don’t tell anyone I let you in here. This is my personal sanctuary...” she said. “But this is an emergency!”

After some more struggling to get through the doorway, all nine of them were crowded into Minori’s private bathroom. Some of them were waiting outside, the line going out the door. It was cleaner and looked more spacious than the students’ bathrooms. The toilet was in a separate room, and a non-factor with the ongoing issue. Near the back of the room was a large, deep bathtub. Minori loved to soak in it once her paperwork was done. She wouldn’t be able to do that tonight.

“You can’t possibly be thinking...” said Aki.

“Girls, we don’t have many options. This place is going to stink and need some serious cleaning. You’re all free to take a shit in my tub. Let’s get going, drop your panties! Time’s wasting!” said Minori.

Minori was the only one who wasn’t wearing a skirt. At her word, eight pairs of panties dropped to the floor, falling into a pile near the bathroom door. Butts and pussies were exposed, giving Minori a clear look at everyone’s pubic hair. They were all some degree of hairy, but Aki was by far the hairiest.

Seconds after the panties hit the floor, the principal’s office was stunk up by a cacophony of farts erupting from pink assholes. All of them were varying degrees of loud, with a smell that would linger in the office for some time.


	2. Part Two

Inaho pushed ahead of the group, her desire to go overpowering her since the text was read. She stepped into the tub, flipping up her skirt and squatting down. A powerful stream of golden piss shot from between her legs, hitting against the back of the tub and creating a small puddle at her feet. It ran into the drain, leaving only a few drops in the tub that still remained. A few more squirts came out, followed by another fart that echoed off the bathtub.

She grunted and strained, her asshole opening wide to release a brown clump into the bath. It wasn’t large, but there were a lot of them, coming out in balls that were mostly hard, her anus straining to release them all. It piled up at her feet, the rank smell rising into the bathroom. Inaho didn’t even bother holding her nose. She kept going, the clumpy balls dropping, until a final fart exited her butt. Inaho breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out of the tub, looking for some toilet paper as she wiggled her bare butt, small farts continuing to pour out of her anus.

“My belly feels much better now,” said Inaho.

“This is too much,” said Azuki. “I need... to go!”

Azuki stood at the edge of the bathtub. Her strong legs kept her steady. She adjusted the position of her plump butt, making sure that it would land close to Inaho’s. Her stomach loudly growled, and a fart blasted out of her ass, the smell quickly spreading in the cramped bathroom. Azuki blushed, trying to pass it off as nothing, but she knew that she had been farting near constantly for a while now.

She moved her hands down to her pussy, puckering it open a bit to let herself get loose. A steady trickle of golden pee flowed down, landing directly in the drain. Azuki sighed happily as she felt her bladder start to calm down. Her body entered into a relaxed state, and a semi-solid mass exited her butthole. It had the consistency of mud, slopping down on top of Inaho’s lumps and filling the bottom of the tub. Plopping noises filled the bottom of the bath as Azuki kept moving her ass, trying not to splatter it on the edges of the bath.

Another fart followed, and then more of her waste. Her ass puckered a few more times before closing up, and she stepped away from the bath. She scratched her ass, her hand sinking deep into her butt flesh as she tried to get back to a normal state of mind. She would push anyone out of the way if it meant she still had to go.

“I never want to do that again,” said Azuki. “Seriously, going in a bathtub is the worst.”

“If you’re looking for toilet paper, it’s over here,” said Aki, picking out some from under the sink. When she bent down to get it, her bare ass was exposed to the bathroom. She blasted a terribly loud fart from her ass directly into Haruko’s face. Haruko endured it. It was the duty of the student council to let ordinary students go first.

“I can help you wipe your ass, Azuki,” said Inaho.

“That’s not necessary,” Azuki replied. “I can wipe my own butt.”

“The bidet in here is perfect. The water feels wonderful on the anus,” said Minori. “But if the plumbing’s busted, I can’t show you girls how great it is. Maybe some other time.”

“I can feel it coming out!” said Chacha, making her way to the front of the group. As she dashed towards the tub, her fat brown butt cheeks jiggled, shaking as Chacha scooted up over the edge of the tub. Her pussy was just inside the tub, and her ass was hanging over the sides.

Chacha shook her hips from side to side, trying to get the waste inside her closer to the exit. As she shook her ass, the fat in her butt cheeks rippled back and forth. She grunted, pushing as hard as she could to start emptying her butt. Chacha let out a lewd yell, and a blustery fart exploded from her anus, the wind swirling around the bathroom. It had come from deep inside her, making it smell awful. While she kept farting, her pee leaked out into the tub.

It was a steady stream, coming out fast enough that Chacha could adjust her aim. It splashed against the sides of the bath, landing on her thighs and dripping back down into the tub. Her asshole opened, a tiny bit of brown visible. It was a lighter shade of brown than her tanned ass, and thick in its consistency. Chacha said nothing, continuing to strain as she felt it widening her anus.

“Keep pushing!” said Haruko, herself struggling to hold back.

A thick turd emerged from Chacha’s ass, snaking its way down into the brown pile at the bottom of the bath. It coiled out of her ass, Chacha’s firm buttocks snipping it off, sucking in the rest before releasing it in a single squeeze. Her butthole remained wide open for a few seconds longer, puckering and letting out tiny farts. Chacha let out a heavy sigh of relief, content that she had emptied her stomach of something so long.

The student council were next in line. Yuka had been remaining perfectly still the whole time, while Furan was knocking her knees together to prevent her pee from leaking out. Haruko was clutching her butt, pushing her cheeks together. Watching everyone else poop had made her want to go really badly, but she was setting an example in front of the principal. The student council were a rank below the school staff, and if Minori insisted on letting her students go first, so did they.

Yuka looked into the tub, examining the pile. The girls who had already gone tossed in their toilet paper, but the paper started absorbing what was already there. It couldn’t cover up anything, but did provide an additional layer between their skin and the heavy amounts of waste the girls had been producing. Without skipping a beat, Yuka braved the smell and stepped into the tub, setting herself in about the middle.

“Everyone’s been holding back an impressive amount of shit,” said Yuka. “I don’t care if you watch. We should all make sure to engrave this in our memories, so that Principal Minori’s rash decision making doesn’t come for us again.”

“Oh, come on! How was I supposed to know?” said Minori.

Yuka took a deep breath, and spread her legs to release everything she had been holding inside. Her piss popped out like a champagne bottle, bubbling at the tub’s bottom. The golden color reflected the faint amount of light coming in through the window near the bath, the ammonia smell rising into Yuka’s nose. With her bladder at ease, her butthole opened wide.

A densely packed log squirmed its way out of Yuka’s ass, landing on top of the toilet paper and sandwiching it between two layers of turds. It was smooth in its makeup, coming out without stopping. She took steady deep breaths, pushing from her ass with each exhalation. Her eyes still hidden, she turned to Furan and looked right into her eyes, as if imploring Furan to look directly into her ass.

“Pres, what do you think? A healthy amount of poop is proof of eating healthy,” said Yuka.

“That... can’t be healthy...” said Furan, sounding like she was on the verge of wetting herself.

“The important thing is that we feel relieved when all this is done,” said Yuka, not looking down as she continued unbroken, pissing and shitting into the tub at the same time. The front slowed to a trickle and the back finished its job as her ass firmly closed. Yuka asked Furan for a roll of toilet paper, and wiped herself off in the tub, tossing it onto the pile along with the others. She stepped out, clearing the way for Furan to go.

“Haruko, you don’t mind waiting a little bit longer, do you?” asked Furan. “I’m gonna leak!”

“Make it quick, we’re all waiting!” said Haruko.

Furan tossed aside her skirt, going into the bath completely bottomless. She got into a crab position, keeping her body from touching the tub’s bottom more any more than necessary. A high pressure stream of piss shot out, spraying as if someone had opened a fire hydrant. She sighed happily, finally feeling the relief in her bladder that she had been seeking. The golden rain filled the bath, dropping onto the pile of toilet paper with a tinkling sound. Once Furan was done emptying her bladder, a line of piss still running out from her as she turned around, she prepared herself mentally for the next step.

Her anus opened up, and a thick, semi-hard mass exited from behind. It plopped onto the pile in the back, mostly maintaining its shape. A fart followed, smelling particularly rank, and then more came out the back, dropping into place alongside the one that had exited before. Furan flexed her butt muscles a few more times, trying to get the rest of it out to no avail. She stepped out of the bath, and saw Yuka waiting with a roll of toilet paper in her hand, prepared to wipe her.

“Leave your cute butt to me,” she said.

“I-if you insist,” said Furan, bending over and showing Yuka her ass. “Make sure you get all of it.”

Haruko was sweating in anticipation. She had been clutching her butt since she left the classroom, feeling a strong desire to defecate. Haruko unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her bra. Like Furan, she tossed her skirt aside, leaving her soft, round ass fully exposed to the bathroom. She was getting so sweaty and nervous from holding back that her uniform was starting to become see-through, and wanted to cool her skin before she used the makeshift toilet that the tub had become. She stood at the foot of the bath, her butt hovering above the ever-rising pile of shit that had been building from all the girls.

Clutching tight to her butt cheeks, Haruko spread open her butt to expose her twitching hole. It was puckering, the insides of her bowels exposing themselves briefly, the pressure of holding back about to go all at once. “Nrgh,” said Haruko. A loud, bassy fart bellowed from her asshole, shooting directly into the bathtub and back into the air. Haruko was used to her own smell, but holding it back for so long had made it stink even more than anticipated.

A mostly watery stream of diarrhea squirted out of her ass, along with a trickle of pee that turned into a golden waterfall. After a few intense seconds of the liquid exiting her anus, a dark and solid lump of a turd exited Haruko’s peachy ass. She strained to push it all out, the thickness stretching her butthole to the limits. It landed in the bath with a squish and a thud, rolling down the hill and landing near the bottom. A second, equally thick one followed, with Haruko’s ass clipping it off near the end as she felt the last of her feces leaving her body.

Haruko was blushing bright red. There were only girls present, but she didn’t know how she would react if Takeru found out that she had let out such a huge turd. She looked back at the brown lump, and went looking for the toilet paper. With all the students having taken a turn, it was time for the faculty to use the private bathroom. Aki dropped her lab coat, followed by her and Tomika stripping down to their underwear. Aki’s impressive K-cup breasts were dripping with cleavage sweat, adding to the smell that had already built up in the bathroom.

“We can’t be doing this. Going to the bathroom in front of our students?” asked Tomika.

“It’s for the good of their health and the school,” said Aki. “Minori, your turn is almost here.”

“That’s... good...” said Minori, letting out another loud fart that shook her sweatpants. Inside of her outfit, Minori had been feeling a turd poking out like a turtle head for a while now, sucking it back in and trying not to let her students know that she really, really had to go. If she could hold out just a little longer, everything in her stomach would be free.

Tomika and Aki stood at the edge of the bath, and began peeing at the same time. They turned to the side, overlapping their piss as, together, they filled the bottom of the bath once again. Most of it swirled toward the drain, and the toilet paper sucked up the rest. Tomika’s was darker in color than Aki’s, but Aki’s had a stronger smell. When they mixed together, it was tough to even know who it belonged to.

The tinkling sounds filled the bathroom, along with their sighs. They each grabbed a square of toilet paper and rubbed their pussies, cleaning themselves off. Having their fingers brush against their pussies felt good, turning them on a little. Tomika couldn’t help but notice that Aki’s nipples were getting visibly hard. Something about this dirty scenario was turning her on, a shock to even Aki herself.

They turned around. Tomika blasted a squealy, high pitched fart that echoed off the tub. Aki followed after her with a deeper fart that almost sounded like a queef, the smell dissolving into the rancid air that filled the bathroom. The two women grunted. Their ripe assholes opened up, dropping two long turds into the bathtub. Aki’s held itself together, falling as a single long, brown snake, while Tomika’s clipped itself into about three parts as it fell from her asshole.

“I feel like I might cum from pooping,” said Aki. “Doing this after holding back feels so good!”

“Oh my. Are you listening to yourself now?” said Tomika.

They lowered their waists, sitting on the bath’s edge, and finished defecating their last into the bath. Their assholes puckered, trying to squeeze out more, but there was no more to squeeze. Aki looked at Minori, who was sweating heavily. She had been holding herself back for so long that she looked like she was about to burst. As soon as Aki and Tomika stepped away from the bath, Minori went wild.

She removed her tracksuit entirely, stripping down to nothing. Her massive breasts jiggled and bounced as she climbed into the tub, finding safe ground in what little space hadn’t been shat on. Her huge ass was raised in the air, her asshole about to explode. Minori shouted to nobody in particular.

“FINALLY! I can poop!” she shouted. A fart like a foghorn blasted out of Minori’s bottom, rattling the bath. The immense pressure from her ass was so strong it felt like she might rock the bath off its foundation. She grunted in a very unladylike fashion, desperate to empty her bowels. She had been holding it in so long that it refused to budge, as if she had constipated herself.

“I can’t... get it out...” Minori said. “No...”

“I’ll help,” said Aki. She removed her bra, also becoming completely naked. Aki’s K-cups pressed against Minori’s own I-cups, their massive breasts squeezing together as their hard nipples overlapped. Aki kissed Minori, her hands grabbing tight onto Minori’s big butt as she spread apart and slapped her cheeks together, coaxing the turd out of Minori’s ass. She jiggled the cheeks, enjoying Minori’s almost sexual moans.

“Thanks,” said Minori. “Guess this party wasn’t so bad after all.” A hot wave of piss sprayed into the bottom of the tub, and the turd that Minori had been holding in, a thick and solid clump of all the food from the party, finally snaked its way out of her ass. It kept going, seemingly never ending in its descent from her bottom. Aki wondered if it was ever going to clip off. She knew Minori had stuffed her belly, and the results of that were almost impressive in how big of a dump she was making.

“There’s almost as much here as everyone combined,” said Aki.

“The food was good, that’s all,” said Minori. “Just a bit more...”

Minori’s pee slowed to a few drops. After squeezing out a huge clump with no breaks, her massive log finally dropped from her ass, followed by another impressively loud and odorous fart. Minori stepped out of the tub and looked for some toilet paper, not caring that she and Aki were naked in front of their students.

“There’s one more thing you have to do,” said Minori. “Once the plumbing comes back on, let’s clean this tub out together. It’ll be a filthy job, but we have to take responsibility. Then, let’s hit up the public baths and never speak of this again!”

“Agreed!” said all the girls at once.

“My ass is really itching. I sure could use that bidet,” said Minori, her butthole still on fire from the sheer amount she had left sitting in the tub.

“Thanks for lending us your bathroom,” said Haruko. “We’ll have to repay the favor in some way.”

“Just keep on winning,” said Minori. “That’s what’ll make me proud.”

A snowfall of toilet paper dropped into the tub as a bunch of bare-assed girls looked around the room for their panties. The first two hours of the party felt like an eternity ago. Everything they would remember about it took place in this bathroom. The sights and smells they had seen would linger in their memories for some time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request, my [Request Form](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) is always open.


End file.
